His Baby Brother
by Tangled4ever
Summary: The first time he saw him, he seemed small, innocent... Little Hiro Hamada. His baby brother...


**Hey readerers. :) This is my first Big Hero 6 fic, so to my subscribers, thanks again for your support, and to any new readers, welcome.**

**~IMPORTANT MESSAGE~**

**Now, Big Hero 6 doesn't come out in Australia until Boxing Day, therefore I haven't **_**actually**_** seen it, so I'm just taking a guess at the details. Please don't review saying "this isn't right" or "... happens". This fic contains no real spoilers; the only thing you could count as a spoiler is the reference to Tadashi's death, which is talked about in the newer and Japanese trailers.**

**That being said, I hope you enjoy my take on the relationship between the Hamada brothers...**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**His Baby Brother**

The first time he saw him, he seemed small, innocent...

He normally wouldn't be up at this time. Normally he'd be reading a good book, spending time with his parents, or catching an early night. But tonight, he was far from asleep. He was waiting; waiting for the arrival of his newborn sibling.

After what seemed like forever to the impatient 6-year-old, it was time. As he quietly stepped across the room, a sight caught his eye, and that sight was the sight of his little brother...

Just 14 hours old, he was lying in his car seat, crying. He guessed it must be scary for him, being in this new place with giant-sized people he didn't know...

The sound of the infant's tears lured him to his side. His footsteps light on the smooth floorboards, he carefully walked up to the boy, sitting on the floor beside his car seat. He stirred a little in his presence, but continued crying.

Slowly reaching forward, he placed a gentle hand on his cheek. He instantly settled down as he nuzzled into his touch, and he felt his breath catch in his throat as he stroked the flawless skin of his face. He'd always wanted a brother, but even now, the level of joy in his heart continued to amaze him.

The clock on the wall gave its hourly chime. He didn't need to be told; it was 9pm, so he knew it was time to go to bed. He looked back at the boy, not quite ready to leave. A tug in his chest told him not to go; to stay by his brother's side.

'_He's going to be fine. You'll see him tomorrow..._' he told himself, knowing that he would.

So instead, he leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, "I love you Hiro."

The boy mumbled a little, and he chuckled quietly at the wordless reply. As he walked out the room, he stole one last glance at the boy and smiled.

Little Hiro Hamada. _His baby brother_...

* * *

><p>The last time they saw their parents, he seemed small, innocent...<p>

He normally wouldn't be up at this time. Normally he'd still be asleep, storing his energy for the school day ahead. But this morning, he was far from asleep. He was lying in bed; lying in bed as cold tears ran down his cheeks.

All too soon for the budding 10-year-old, he had to be the mature one. His aunt's words still rang in his ears, telling him he was an orphan now. The news made his heart sink like a stone, and his mind worry for his little brother.

Barely 4 years old, his vocabulary was extensive for someone his age, although his punctuation still needed just a little bit of fine-tuning. He was up off his feet, bouncing around with enough energy to power all San Fransokyo. He guessed he hadn't grasped the concept, that their parents weren't coming home.

Drawing a silent breath, he made his way to his little brother's room. The boy before him froze as he turned to face him, offering him a welcoming smile. Holding up his hands, he begged for his company, and he found himself giving in, telling him he'd love nothing more.

The sight of the boy brought a cease to his tears. The light in his chocolate brown eyes gave him hope for the future; for a brighter tomorrow.

Most of the kids at school had started talking about what job they wanted when they were older. But he already had a job; a very important job. He was a big brother. He was Hiro's 'Ashi, and he wouldn't have it any other way. After all, this wasn't just any 4-year-old; this was Hiro.

Little Hiro Hamada. _His baby brother_...

* * *

><p>The first time he saw him after he found out, he seemed small, innocent.<p>

He normally wouldn't be up at this time. Normally he'd be reading a good book, studying for his upcoming robotics project, or catching an early night. But tonight, he was far from asleep. He was scowling; scowling at a picture of his younger brother, who right now was _**far**_ from innocent.

After what felt like an eternity to the slightly over-protective 19-year old, he heard the sound of shuffling outside. As he quietly reacted for the light switch, a much-desired sight caught his eye, and that sight was the sight of his little brother, crawling back in through the open window...

At 13 years old, he had just graduated high school. That's right - _high school!_ He guessed it must be exciting for him, taking on this whole new world.

With every passing day, he seemed to get a little bigger, a little more ambitious, and that concept alone both excited and terrified him. He guessed a seed of boredom must have rapidly grown inside him, making him choose an illegal life of bot-fighting.

Drawing a silent breath, he flicked the light switch on. The boy before him froze as he turned to face him, offering him a nervous smile. Holding up his hands, he begged for his silence, and he found himself giving in, telling him not to do it again.

The sight of the boy brought forged a light bulb within him. The light in his chocolate brown eyes only magnified his vulnerability; his need for backup safety net.

Most of his friends at college already knew what achievement they wanted to make in their respective fields. And now, he too had a goal; a very important goal. He was going to build a robot. Not just any robot, but one capable of healing the sick and injured, one that could keep people safe. He wanted to help a lot of people, but there was one person in particular he wanted to help...

Little Hiro Hamada. _His baby brother_...

* * *

><p>The last time he saw him, he seemed small, innocent...<p>

He normally wouldn't be up at this time. Normally he'd be reading a good book, spending time with his aunt and younger brother, or catching an early night. But tonight, he was far from asleep. He was heading out; heading out to do more tests with Baymax.

After what seemed like 5 minutes to the sensible 20-year-old, he was ready. As he quietly stepped across the room, a sight caught his eye, and that sight was the sight of his little brother...

Now 14 years old, he was lying in his bed, dreaming. He guessed it must be tiring for him, being welcomed into a big new college with remarkable people he didn't know...

The sound of the teen's soft sighs lured him to his side. His footsteps light on the smooth floorboards, he carefully walked up to the boy, kneeling on the floor beside his bed. He stirred a little in his presence, but continued dreaming.

Slowly reaching forward, he placed a gentle hand on his cheek. He instantly settled down as he nuzzled into his touch, and he felt his breath catch in his throat as he stroked the flawless skin of his face. He'd always wanted a brother, but even now, the level of joy in his heart continued to amaze him.

The clock on the wall gave its hourly chime. He didn't need to be told; it was 9pm, so he knew it was time to go to college. He looked back at the boy, not quite ready to leave. A tug in his chest told him not to go; to stay by his brother's side.

'_He's going to be fine. You'll see him tomorrow..._' he told himself, not knowing that he wouldn't.

So instead, he leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, "I love you Hiro."

The boy mumbled a little, and he chuckled quietly at the subconscious reply. As he walked out the room, he stole one last glance at the boy and smiled.

Little Hiro Hamada. _His baby brother_...

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Well, that's it... Like I said, this is most likely far from accurate. I have seen one photo of Tadashi and Hiro that looks like it might be from his death, but since I'm not sure, I decided to just write it as I originally planned to...**

**I'd love to hear what you think of this oneshot. I get so few comments compared to the number of views I get, and they really do help... Anyway, until next time guys...**


End file.
